


I Want to be Yours Forever

by theunexpectedlyattractivehobbit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Heart-to-Heart, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunexpectedlyattractivehobbit/pseuds/theunexpectedlyattractivehobbit
Summary: Eren wants more than late nights of lovemaking in secret with nothing in between. He wants a real relationship but fears losing Levi to the request. Tonight, however, Eren has the courage to finally confess his true thoughts.





	I Want to be Yours Forever

Eren found himself tracing the few scars etched across Levi's back as the captain laid against his bare chest. Now and again, Levi would plant a tender kiss near the base of Eren's neck, typically earning a breathy sigh. The brunet had been silent for most of the evening, contemplation heavy in his gaze.

For roughly a year, Eren had refused to give a name or much thought to the precise nature of his relationship with Levi. However, there was one thing he knew for certain. They were well beyond friends.

The brunet and the captain denied they were boyfriends, but agreed lovers was much more appropriate. Neither spoke nor behaved as though they were in a romantic relationship. However, behind closed doors, they became so much more than just "fuck buddies".

It was in the sanctity of Eren's bedroom that Levi found the courage to allow himself to be vulnerable. It was there he found himself overpowered by another for the first time. And it was there he found an insatiable hunger for the peace which soothed his inner storm.  
Eren, in the privacy of Levi's quarters, learned how to pleasure another, to bring them a different kind of relief- he learned the bliss that came with it as well.

As Eren's hands still, settling upon Levi's hips, he manages the courage to break the silence. "Levi," Eren begins, "do you enjoy this?"

Levi props his forearms against Eren's chest before giving him a quizzical glance. "What do you mean?" He places his lips just below the brunet's jaw, sucking, the sensation of his tongue seeming damn near heavenly.  
      
Eren fights the moan building within the back of his throat. His eyes close, body writhing beneath his lover's touch. "These late nights... do you enjoy them?" The brunet rolls his hips, hoping to get even with Levi.  
      
"Obviously," Levi groans. "Otherwise they wouldn't happen so often." He laces Eren's skin with his lips, sucking and nibbling especially sensitive areas. "Why do you ask?"  
      
Eren goes quiet, a pit forming in his stomach as he takes a moment more to keep his heart rate steady, although it wants to race. "Lately, I've been thinking, and I can't keep doing this."   
      
Levi pulls away, his gaze lethal. A tense minute, filled with deep breaths and narrow-eyed stares, passes too slowly for comfort. Levi softens enough to say, "Why? Is something wrong?" The man shifts to straddle Eren, and braces himself with his fingers sprawled across the brunet's abdomen.   
      
A sense of melancholy begins spreading throughout the bedroom. Levi dawns a saddened expression tinged with pain. Although it's barely present on his otherwise dismissive features, Eren clearly detects that his words have hurt Levi.   
       
Nonetheless, Eren presses further, but now his thoughts are jumbled, and his well-planned conversation has gone to shit. "I just... We can't... We have certain- no. Maybe this... this, this," Eren rushes before taking a long breath, rubbing his eyes. "I don't want to keep pretending, Levi."   
      
The brunet turns away, fisting the sheets out of frustration. He forces himself to meet Levi's confused gaze as he pulls his lips into a thin line. "I want to wake up beside you each morning," Eren slowly starts, "I want you in my arms every night, and to have your hand in mine every day. I want this to be real and not some regretable bullshit that ends up hurting us." His fingers release the cloth and ghost across Levi's knuckles briefly.  
       
The captain balls his fist, and Eren retracts his hand. Levi holds his breath before letting out a sigh. He runs his fingers through his undercut and closes his eyes. "Eren, I hadn't thought-"   
    
"Levi," Eren interrupts, "you probably don't feel the same. That's all right, but I don't want any more nights like these."

"Do you realize how ridiculous you sound?" The captain's features have tensed and now his brow is furrowed; his frown has deepened as well. "Instead of assuming," Levi growls, " _ask_ me how I feel." Abruptly, Levi takes Eren's hand in his, holding on tightly. "Eren, I want to be yours forever. I want more than days and nights. I want us to be always."

Eren sits upright, a free hand falling to Levi's hip. "You do?" he asks, nearly inaudible. His lover gives no answer as he gently trails his knuckles along Eren's jaw. The silence is deafening, painfully so. Eren needs to hear him clearly, again and again. For in this moment everything appears surreal as if he's dreaming and he'll wake up to find himself conflicted with Levi at his bedside.

Levi presses their woven fingers to his chest and then places his forehead to Eren's. "Yes," he whispers. "Yes, I really do."

Their lips meet, and Eren takes great joy in the sensation of Levi's forming a smile. An adorable smile that can set Eren's heart ablaze and drumming. The is kiss soft, gentle. They fall backward, crashing into the blankets before the brunet enfolds his lover. For a long while, the time is spent adorning one another is tender touches, sweet smooches, and kind praises.

 


End file.
